Fight!
Back to 2009 Logs Prowl Shark Rogue Firestorm Sky Lynx Prowl transmits, "Shark, this is Prowl. Please report to me at a time convenient for you." Prowl transmits, "I repeat, at a time convenient for -you-." Shark transmits, "Shark here, in Iacon. Caught me before I was heading out." Prowl transmits, "Acknowledged. It can wait." Shark transmits, "I got time, where you want to meet up?" Prowl transmits, "I'm north of Iacon, near the Sky Road Intersections." Prowl is standing on the southern edge of the area, close to the ruins of Iacon. He holds up a hand-held optical scope and slowly surveys the area, his gaze tracing the lines of various roads. Shark walks in from the south, covered head to foot in grime that he's not recognizable as an Autobot. He spots Prowl and moves toward him. "Let me guess, this is about my message?" he calls out. Prowl lowers the scanner and nods. "Yes...it sounded a little urgent, so I wanted to make sure you had a chance to speak to someone appropriate." Shark grins a bit to that, showing off a hint of those sharp pointy teeth. "Oh I already did that, talked to Optimus last cycle. He was okay with it so long as I share what I find." Prowl's lips twitch up at the corners in what might be a smile. "Good." Just as quickly his expression goes back to its normal neutral look again. "Is this going to be something that occupies your time fully?" Prowl isn't being nosy, just looking to update his mental list of which Autobots have 'bandwidth' for assignments and missions. Shark considers that question carefully, "Well it all depends on how much there is and how long it takes me to find it and haul it back. Maybe a couple fully solar cycles if I work on it solid." Prowl is standing with Shark on the outskirts if the Intersection, close to the ruins of Iacon to the south. Prowl occasionally raises a hand-held optic scanner up and zooms in on various spots on the roads. "That's good to know, Shark. A few projects we've had under way may be coming to a conclusion soon." Shark nods his head a bit, "I see, well maybe you can tap me for those when I'm done with this other job." The spending large form of a Pyramid Jet appears in the skies. It's of a silver color, tattooed all over and the half of the left wing is colored blood red. Earning it the name of Red-Wing Phoenix. But that was some time ago. The Pyramid Jet tilts left and then pitches up, turning towards the Autobots. "Base. Please tell me if there are any Decepticon assets around the Iacon ruins*Khhhrhk*. There may be two unidentified Autobots near." He radios, still quite a bit high in the air Prowl tilts his head to the side, then turns to look directly at Firestorm's form in the distance. It's not clear how he knew the Pyramid Jet was there, but Prowl quickly points out the flyer to Shark. "I was afraid of this," he comments. "Perhaps the Decepticons know the strategic value of this area." Shark frowns to that, "Nothing new there." already moving to a better place should the jet come a strafing. Shark hmm, "Prowl, better check that viewfinder. I got a couple more incoming on my scanner." Rogue cruises in, not sure who this Firestorm is...or what kind of trouble they've gotten into...who knows, maybe their already dead. "Affirmative. I will make another pass, and then I will engage them in combat. Firestorm out. *Khhhrhk*" Firestorm replies into the radio and then descends into a barrel roll, circling like a vulture. "Weapons: Armed. Engines: Cruise Speed. Minor damage detected. Commencing termination." He whispers as his processors work on assessing his state. "Danger, detecting low energon levels. Overriding." He whispers again and after making the pass he begins to prepare for a strafing run at the Autobots who are beginning to cover. But before that he transmits to them. "Unidentified Cybertronians. Identify yourself and state your faction. And then surrender peacefully." Prowl joins Shark in seeking cover from aerial attack - although in an area like this that consist of a small depression in the road that may offer some slight protection from strafing but not from explosive bombardment. He raises the viewfinder and pans it back and forth. "I see one...Decepticon, as if there was any doubt. Shark, did you say there are multiple additional contacts? Can you confirm?" A ways behind the cyber fighter is the newly combat-readied Gunship. Freshly promoted from his rank of troop transport, the heavily armored plane is responding to a reinforcement call from an ally. Flying wing to Rogue but barely keeping up to her the massive ship calls out, "See anything yet?" Shark looks at Prowl, "Don't need a visual when its right here on my scanners, two additional fliers. He peers up at the one above them, "You want to tell him who we are, or shall we just blast him?" Rogue says, "Two targets...bots I believe..but it doesn't really matter..if it's on the ground, it's a target. Also what I can only assume is this Firestorm." She rolls over dropping down a bit, "Looks like their getting ready to play."" The Pyramid Jet barrel rolls one last time and whispers his last statement, "Disengaging advanced flight control." Maybe he is saving energon.... or maybe he's just stupid. The pyramid jet for a moment looks like it is starting to fall to the ground like a rock, and then suddenly it rockets straight towards the ground, it's wings tilting inwards and legs kicking out as he transforms into his imposing robot mode. After the cloud of dust settles, from a small crater Firestorm states. "Autobots," He says after looking at Shark's insignia. "Surrender or die." His arm mounted rifle points towards Shark. "I'm picking them up on my sensors" The Gunship responds catching up to the fighter a bit, "I'll let you and the other guy take it to em' and I'll assist." The two twin barreled cannons under each wing come to life and being zeroing in on the Autobots position. Sky Lynx transmits, "Sky Lynx here, does anyone require anything?" Prowl steps out of the ditch-like depression he was using for cover. He has a rifle in his hands, although it's lowered in the non-threatening manner that Autobots tend to prefer (some would say foolishly). "'Surrender, or die'? I believe you're leaving out an option." He thumbs a small control and his rifle begins charging. "We can fight." Even as he says this, his optics flick back and forth between the three Decepticons in the area, sizing them up instantly and also mapping out the immediate surroundings, Shark's position, and other useful information. Prowl says slowly, "I hope it doesn't come to a fight." Sky Lynx transmits, "A fight? What fight?" Shark is glad he released his cyber eel the other cycle as a gun gets pointed at him. "Cons and your repetitive mantra, get original for Primus sake." the young mech chides Firestorm. Prowl earns a full on toothy grin, "I like that option." Quite aware of the other two in the area. "But I say call in our friend for help." Prowl sighs. "It's not a fight, yet. We've encountered a trio of Decepticons near Iacon." Shark transmits, "Sky Road Intersections, Sky Lynx." < Radio-MIL-AUT> Sky Lynx hears them both and growls softly, "Let me know if they start to cause any trouble. I'll be high above your location if things start to get-- to unfriendly for you both. Shark transmits, "Three of them, two of us. That's unfriendly enough." Rogue says, "Give it all you got....don't just assist. We want smoking wreckage, not prisoners...wipe them off the face of the planet." "Understood!" Payload notices the ongoing conversation between the single Decepticon and the other bots but doesn't really care what they're talking about. "Bringing the pain!" After one final adjustment to his cannons, Payload fires on the Autobots mercilessly. Combat: Payload attacks Prowl with Cannon Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Prowl's Armor buckles but remains functional. Sky Lynx transmits, "Three against two, does some unfair, yes-- however, I am on energon restriction.."" "Negative!" Firestorm's voice booms, a mere echo of the gunshot from the rifle he fired, which was hushed by the cannon fire. But his target was Shark. "My deduction ability is not flawed." He says. "Ngghhhh." He breathes, "You. Will. Die." He states, so sure of himself. After he fired his rifle, he started retreating backwards, towards cover, any cover for that matter, that he can find. Combat: Firestorm attacks Shark with My logic is flawless! - (Rifle) Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: You take Damage to the following Systems: Force field: Armor: 5 Hull: 16 Combat: Shark's Armor buckles but remains functional. Combat Stats: AP: 95% EP: 100% FP: 0% HP: 91% Shark frowns only more when Prowl gets tagged, "So much for diplomatic talks." he grunts, then grits those sharp teeth of his as he gets hit too. "Oh, so you want to play that way. Fine with me!" He comes up out of that hole, rifle and gun both charging. The mech going for something a bit out of the box.. oh like biting Firestorm with said sharp, pointy teeth (cuz Disco thought it'd be funny). Prowl throws up a free hand to cover his sensitive optics from the onslaught. He hunches over to present a small target (although it's a little late for that) and runs over towards his cover. Along the way he hefts his rifle and fires from the hip. His rifle emits a deep, throaty thudding noise even as it unleashing streams of projectiles that glow with an unnatural green tinge. One burst is sent towards Payload, the other at Firestorm. And as if aiming at multiple targets in full stride is not enough, Prowl's marvelous battle computer still has processor cycles left over to give some unnecessary advice. "Shark! Take cover!" Combat: MULTISHOT Combat: Prowl attacks Payload with High-corrosive acid pellets - (Element) Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Payload's Armor buckles but remains functional. Combat: MULTISHOT Combat: Prowl attacks Firestorm with High-corrosive acid pellets - (Element) Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Firestorm's Armor buckles but remains functional. Combat: Shark attacks Firestorm with Taking a bite out of cons since now - (Unarmed) Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Firestorm's Armor buckles but remains functional. Rogue hmmms, as the battle seems to start...rookies. As she watches the two bots striking back at them. The weapon pods under her wings begin to charge up, and sparks roll across her body. She swoops in on a strafing run, as she discharges the attack at the bots. "Lightning Strikes!" Combat: MULTISHOT Combat: Rogue attacks Prowl with element Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: Prowl's Armor buckles but remains functional. Combat: MULTISHOT Combat: Rogue attacks Shark with element Level: 2 and MISSES! The Gunship is hit on his right wing a rifle blast which releases some kind of chemical corrosive dissolving a patch of his armor. "Grrr..Ok, now I'm mad!" He begins to slow down as his turbo engines turn upwards allowing the Gunship to hover and turn on its axis; revealing his plane shaft with several open gun hatches spouting howitzer-like cannons. Combat: Payload attacks Prowl with cannon Level: 2 and MISSES! "Arggh, raaaaaah! Get it off! Get it off!" Firestorm screams as he is hit by the corrosive acid, that dissolves most of his chest plate, revealing the beginning hull that covers the skeleton and his core. As he is waving his hand around he gets a unwelcome guest... latched to his left arm. "Arrgh! Raaaaaaah! Get him off! Get him off!" He screams again ironically, probably inciting several déjà vus. Maybe it is his trashing that causes Rogue to miss Shark with her attack, maybe not. Finally, Firestorm gets a grip on himself and the blade mounted on his upper right wrist elongates and starts stabbing into Shark's armor, at least Firestorm is attempting to do that, and try to deal with his armor. Then he would attempt to slam the blade into Shark's jaw and jam it inside for his next attack. The Cybertronian Shish-kebab. If the attack would be successful, his left arm would raise upwards and bend at the elbow so his open palm points at Shark's face, a disc would roll inside, at the base of the palm, with the sound of compressed gas gathering. But for now he is just stabbing. Combat: Firestorm attacks Shark with Stab stab stab! - (Melee) Level: 3 and HITS! Combat: You take Damage to the following Systems: Force field: Armor: 15 Hull: 5 Combat: Shark's Armor buckles but remains functional. Combat Stats: AP: 81% EP: 99% FP: 0% HP: 89% Shark is somehow missed by Rogue, maybe because the close proximity of Firestorm. He takes the stab and he pulls his teeth free of the cons arm. Tasting his own fluids in his mouth, the mech does the only thing he can.. shoot this Con at POINT BLANK RANGE. Prowl hops into his ditch just in time, and just as he had calculated - though some might describe it as 'hoped' - the angle makes it hard for flying attackers to hit him with linear weapons. Payload's attacks rain down on the area around the ditch, raising fountains of blasted metal and dust but don't touch the sensitive armor-skin of the Autobot strategist. Once the barrage appears to have ended, Prowl's head emerges - as do his shoulder-mounted missile launchers. A pair of compact rockets streak up at Payload, leaving thin trails of vapor that momentarily point the way back to Prowl's position. Combat: Prowl attacks Payload with Guided missiles - (Ballistics) Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: Payload's Armor buckles but remains functional. Combat: Shark attacks Firestorm with rifle Level: 3 and MISSES! Rogue comes around for another run and kicks in the afterburners. Her nose lasers kick in..whoever gets hit gets hit, so be it...that’s what you get for being on the ground. As she flies over, chewing up the ground and hopefully anyone down there... Combat: Shark does a Generic Combat Roll on Firestorm and SUCCEEDS! Combat: MULTISHOT Combat: Rogue attacks Prowl with pistol Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Prowl's Armor buckles but remains functional. Combat: MULTISHOT Combat: Rogue attacks Shark with pistol Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: You take Damage to the following Systems: Force field: Armor: 10 Hull: 30 Combat: Shark's Armor buckles but remains functional. Combat Stats: AP: 71% EP: 89% FP: 0% HP: 73% Payload decides to switch to a more primitive ammunition loading iron projectile shots into his cannons because of the awkward position of Prowl. Shifting his cannons to a steeper angle he fires several large metal spheres into the air attempting to rain down on the Autobot. Combat: Payload attacks Prowl with Cannon Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Prowl's Armor buckles but remains functional. Firestorm gloats over the slightly smaller form of Shark, impaled on his blade. Tiny jets of flame start to appear on Firestorm's palm just as Shark attempts to blast Firestorm's head off with his rifle. Firestorm tries to step back, and almost trips, causing the shot to smack into the top of his head in a shower of sparks and harmlessly ricochet off the surface, only causing a scratch on his paint job. LUCK! To his surprise, Firestorm finds that he let go of Shark when he was attempting to dodge, and he is no longer impaled on the blade. Angry at the outcome, he tries to lean in close and smack his palm into the place where he stabbed his blades into the chest, and attempt to warm Shark up with a nice blast of delicious hellfire. Combat: Firestorm attacks Shark with Burn baby burn - (Element) Level: 3 and HITS! Combat: You take Damage to the following Systems: Force field: Armor: 8 Hull: 25 Combat: Shark's Armor buckles but remains functional. Combat Stats: AP: 64% EP: 89% FP: 0% HP: 60% There was a loud boom in the dark sky, first all one could see is a glow, then the glow was noticeable to be powerful rockets pushing the large white shuttle-craft through the sky. As it grew in closer, it pulled up hard, creating a massive wind wake behind it as it pulled up and around. Thrusters rocketing the very sky as it moved around. On the very edge of the wing was the Autobot symbol on the solid white craft with some gold. However to the Decepticons who knew it, the voice that echoed out was easily noticeable as that of Sky Lynx. <<"Decepticons! Place down your weapons now, or prepare to be meet your end!">> Prowl shudders as the latest attacks are arced in expert to strike him through his cover. His battle computer notes the effective tactics being employed even as he puts a hand on the rim of the ditch and uses it to pull himself out and back to the surface. "Shark!" he calls out, "We're too exposed here! We need some air cover!" Even before the last word is out of his mouth, Prowl's torso twists slightly to orient his launchers on Rogue's quick-moving form. Combat: Prowl attacks Rogue with More missiles - (ballistics) Level: 1 and MISSES! Shark missed his attack and gets shot in the back by Rogue for his trouble. Oh what a lovely slagging day. Unfortunately that also leaves him open to that palm full of fire. Never a body of water around when you need one. Thinking quickly, he gets the energon flow shut off to that part of him. Thought the damage is already done. His face is definitely torched. If he heard Prowl, he doesn't indicate it. "You will pay for that." a dark edge to that tone as he aims his gun at Firestorm. Combat: Shark attacks Firestorm with Shooting at the walls of heartache...bang bang - (pistol) Level: 2 and MISSES! Rogue rolls back and forth to dodge the incoming Autobot missiles..."I'm not sure what that was....but sit down in that chair right there, and let me show you how it's done." As she locks on, and releases a missile from her wing, which goes shooting towards Prowls position. Combat: Rogue attacks Prowl with missile Level: 3 and HITS! Combat: Prowl's Armor shatters and is no longer working. A roaring laugh can be heard from the Gunship, "Run all you want but you can't hide!" Payload angles another couple of shots Prowl's way and fires as the large shuttle flies in with a roaring BOOM!. "You wanna get blowed up with your friends? I gotta whole lotta pain to deal out!" Combat: Payload attacks Prowl with Cannon Level: 1 and HITS! Firestorm only began a ghost of what was a laugh when his communication hardware failed again, "Ha*khhhrhk*" but his quick reflexes didn't. He manages to push away the pistol just before it fires and causes it to miss. His reply- a elbow smack to the face. "I am superior, Shark. Surrender or die." Just to make sure, he smacks him in the face again with his elbow. Oh, the joy. Combat: Firestorm attacks Shark with Elbow full of pain inducing joyness! - (Unarmed) Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: You take Damage to the following Systems: Force field: Armor: 4 Hull: 1 Combat: Shark's Armor buckles but remains functional. Combat Stats: AP: 60% EP: 85% FP: 0% HP: 59% Shark takes that shot to the face, a tooth is spit out at the Con, then he just comes back at Firestorm with a knee to the gut.. or maybe lower. Yeah, he's a Bot that plays dirty. Deal with it. Combat: Shark attacks Firestorm with How low can I go.. pretty darn low - (Unarmed) Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: Firestorm's Armor buckles but remains functional. Prowl stumbles back as repeated attacks begin to penetrate his armor. Sparks and smoke begin to emit from somewhere deep inside, in a possible precursor of things to come 4 million years or more in the future...but no! Prowl's systems are able to reroute to bypass damaged circuits and engage his transformation systems. Now in his much more nimble hover car form, he may have a chance of matching the quick Decepticon flyers. "Trust me, I'm not...trying to hide. I'm stalling." He emits a series of laser shots at Rogue, skidding back and forth so that the barrage covers a wide area and has a greater chance of hitting. The Large shuttle flies right over the Gunship, dangerously close at that, however when the shuttle comes about once more, it opens fire on the Decepticon. Though its targeting sensors looking for the next target already. <<"You were given a warning-- now you will fall.">> Combat: Prowl attacks Rogue with Laser-rifles - (Rifle) Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Rogue's Armor buckles but remains functional. Prowl grates out, "I've been heavily damaged. I may have to disengage soon." Combat: Sky Lynx attacks Payload with Warning shots - (Rifle) Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Payload's Armor buckles but remains functional. Rogue shakes a bit, as the shots from Prowl rip into her form. "Looks more like your trying to run..." as she drops down low, chasing after him. As she get close, she gets her engines into high gear and fooom goes the sonic boom down towards Prowl. Shark transmits, "I got your back Prowl. Go." Combat: Rogue attacks Prowl with element Level: 2 and MISSES! "I don't plan on doing much fallin' today, Big boy!" After teetering a bit from the firepower of the shuttle, Payload angles his whole side towards the massive Autobot before opening all of his gun hatches and launching a wave of cannon fire. Combat: Payload attacks Sky Lynx with Wave of pain! - (Cannon) Level: 3 and HITS! Combat: Sky Lynx's Armor buckles but remains functional. Firestorm broadcasts over the radio again when he gets kicked into his Cybertronian... well, he doesn't have any balls, but I'm sure there is something else very painful down there! He yelps in anger and stumbles backwards. "You.. you bastard!" He screams in anger as he grabs a road sign and attempts to smash it over Shark's head in a jet assisted forward dash. Combat: Firestorm attacks Shark with Foul! you get a yellow card from the road sign referee! - (Melee) Level: 3 and HITS! Combat: You take Damage to the following Systems: Force field: Armor: 5 Hull: 14 Combat: Shark's Armor buckles but remains functional. Combat Stats: AP: 55% EP: 84% FP: 0% HP: 52% Shark tries to back away but gets the sign over that fin on top of his head, which parts the metal of the sign. "Yeah, that's what my bros say too." he chides Firestorm. Rifle recharged now he takes a shot as he tries to cover Prowl so he can get out of here. Combat: Shark attacks Firestorm with Back to hades with ye foul demon - (Rifle) Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Firestorm's Armor buckles but remains functional. Sky Lynx takes the impact, from the large smoke and explosion, comes out not the shuttle, but a massive draconic beast. His optical band glowing brightly, "Bad..form.." He states out with a growl, before he jaws open wide to try and snap a part of the Decepticon craft right in half if he can get away with it. And if he can't snap it, then he'll shake it and chuck it somewhere.That-- is just the nature of the beast. Gears can be heard turning, and mechanisms unlocking and relocking as parts attach and detach. Soon rises with large draconic neck upward highly and proud, looking before what surrounds him, and the stance stating true authority over his domain. Combat: Sky Lynx attacks Payload with Snap down! - (Unarmed) Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: Payload's Armor buckles but remains functional. Prowl's battle computer is working on overdrive, monitoring each of his Autobot allies and also keeping track of the Decepticons. He's keeping up with all of the activity for now but he knows he's in danger of being overwhelmed by the sheer number of attacks (and attackers) flying back and forth. Sorting quickly through possible courses of action, he chooses to deal with Rogue's sonic assault as efficiently as he can - Prowl actually veers -into- the sonic boom, letting it wash over his most heavily reinforced area in metal-shuddering waves but avoiding debilitating damage of a broadside hit. Then he banks and speeds off to the South, heading for the ruins of Iacon's suburbs at top speed. As soon as he gets past the first ruined houses he 'goes to ground', speeding through and between the remains of structures and buildings to avoid targeting from others. Prowl transmits, "I'm sorry, Autobots, I have to withdraw. Recommend you fall back as well, fire by extraction." Rogue flies after the bot, trying to get a shot off before he disappears amongst the building. "Run bot, ...but know this..you can't run forever" Rogue fires off a laser barrage, before she pulls up and takes stock of the current situation. Combat: Rogue attacks Prowl with pistol Level: 1 and MISSES! Sky Lynx transmits, "Then pull back, I will cover!" "What the..." Payload's shaft is caught in the beast's heavy jaws. The sound of twisting armor and metal under pressure emits from the Gunships' body. The plane's engines go into overdrive as they attempt to maneuver out of the Autobots grasp but to no avail so far. However as long as he's here, he attempts to send a cannon shot down the Draconian's throat. Sky Lynx avoids the shot and flips in the air. However with Prowl retreating and the order over the comm, he was sure the Decepticons would also take advantage of this, so with one large fly over, he breathes fire out, creating a bit of a heat wall for the Decepticons to even try to follow in, though he himself pulls out-- not because he couldn't fight, but because he knew the others would need his protection. Firestorm turns towards Shark, after coiling back from the shot he received and sends a shot back at him from his own rifle, "Get recycled, Autobot scum!" Combat: Firestorm attacks Shark with rifle Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: You take Damage to the following Systems: Force field: Armor: 9 Hull: 27 Combat: Shark's Armor buckles but remains functional. Combat Stats: AP: 47% EP: 81% FP: 0% HP: 37% Shark takes that attack then transforms and makes to get out of here, covering Prowl on his way. "Go lubricate your joints!" he shouts back. Rogue sees the bots taking off, all over....still not sure what’s going on. But there are plenty of damage bodies down there. She rises up into the sky, as a blue electricity rolls over her frame. It spreads out in all directions, then quickly draws in on itself. Firestorm waves a fist at Shark and says, "Bullet hole ridden rust bucket!" He yells after the Autobot as his optics flare out for a moment and then he transforms into a Pyramid Jet with the last bits of Energon and flies off. Barking into his radio Barrel-rolling away from the wall of heat, Payload watches as the Autobots retreat. "Next time Autobots....that goes double for you, Big Guy!" The Gunship's hatches snap shut while his engines rotate to their original position speeding him back to base for repairs and refueling. A drive and walk to repair bay... Prowl limps over to the medical drone. "Nice work, Shark. With the data I collected on the capabilities of those Decepticons, we should have an advantage if we face them again." Prowl says this with a completely straight face, of course. Shark had his turn at the drone already, currently is examining the face torching he got. "I hate losing ground to those Cons. Hate it with a passion.” Prowl says, "Technically, that was their ground to begin with, and we were driven off before I could complete the scouting survey of the area." He pauses, then admits, "I'm not too fond it either." Shark looks up at Prowl. "We were outclassed, outnumbered, outgunned. Guess should expect that with them being a bunch of drekas." Prowl nods solemnly. "I'm afraid what you say is true. My own battle computer still requires upgrading. The targeting subroutines in particular failed me at inopportune times." Shark gets up onto a table. "Well I guess there is a bright side. You got your data, and Jade ain't here to ask her annoying questions while she plays bend the wires artfully inside my chest." Prowl's lips quirk up in that subdued smile. "Good point. Well, I'm heading to data storage to download this information. Thanks again for your help, Shark." Category:Logs Category:2009 Logs Category:Prowl's Logs Category:Rogue's Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Sky Lynx's Logs